Le Danseur/FR
Le texte qui suit est une transcription faite à partir d'une unique page de papier ligné qui a été trouvée avec les restes de Jérome Bahorel. La police parisienne est entrée dans l'appartement de M. Bahorel au bâtiment A 11 La rue du Sphinx le 24 Juin 18 - après qu'il ait été porté disparu pendant plusieurs jours. L'intérieur de l'appartement avait apparemment été complètement saturé de sang, même si aucun des voisins n'avait signalé de bruit. Dans le milieu de la salle de séjour, suspendu à un lustre, les policiers ont trouvé des restes mutilés d'origine humaine qui ont été identifiés plus tard, par le biais des fichiers dentaires, comme étant ceux de M. Bahorel. Dans la main droite sectionnée trouvée dans un vase de fleurs, les policiers ont récupéré une page endommagée, qu'il avait rédigée peu de temps avant le moment de sa mort. La page a subi une importante restauration pour rendre les écrits lisibles. (Vue de face - Côté du Poème) Au crépuscule, je le vois dans le parc, Gambader et sautiller comme un faune. Souriant avec des dents qui feraient honte à un requin, Il danse sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue. Étendant ses bras aussi minces que des rails, il tournoie sur ses étincelants pieds blancs. Des vêtements de lin tourbillonnent autour de lui - Un long drap sinueux. En le regardant alors qu'il cabriole comme le Grand Dieu Pan, Je le reconnais rapidement à partir de documents Comme l'infâme Dr. Aker-ran. Un perfide conspirateur, souriant et débonnaire; Un tueur cannibale Qui a enlevé de nombreuses vies en étranglant avec ses cheveux argentés, Ou en tranchant avec ses lames chirurgicales. Lors du jour du jugement, la foule encerclait la machine de la Mort, Attendant qu'elle arrache le dernier soupir d'Aker-ran. Avec un thunk mat, la guillotine descendit Et sa tête fut coupée, Roula sur le sol ensanglanté. Son beau visage rempli de haine sauvage, Ses dents dénudées dans un large rictus hargneux. En un ton rude, cliquetant, Les mots parvinrent à la foule horrifiée. "Mort je suis peut-être aujourd'hui, Mais je serai de retour demain, Et ceux qui me verront marcher à nouveau Subiront un horrible sort. Je vais vous écorcher et manger votre chair, Un par un, je vais extraire vos os. Craquements croustillants au goût doucement sucré. Pendant ce temps, je savourerai vos cris et vos gémissements." (Dos de la page-écriture presque illisible) Dieu aidez-moi! La fenêtre! La fenêtre! English The following text is a transcription from a single page of lined paper that was found with the remains of Jérome Bahorel. Parisian police entered the apartment of Monsieur Bahorel at Building A 11 La rue du Sphinx on June 24 18 - after he had been reported missing for several days. The interior of the apartment had apparently been completely saturated with blood, although none of the neighbors had reported any noise. In the middle of the living room, hanging from a chandelier, the officers found thoroughly mutilated human remains that were later identified, through dental records, to be that of Monsieur Bahorel. From the severed right hand found in a flower vase the officers recovered a badly damaged page, on which he had apparently been writing shortly before period of his death. The note page has undergone an extensive restoration to make the writing legible. (Front view - Poem Side ) At dusk I see him in the park, Skipping and hopping like a fawn. Smiling with teeth that would shame a shark, He dances about the new-mown lawn. Stretching rail-thin arms, he twirls Around on gleaming-white feet. Linen garments round him swirls - A long winding sheet. Watching him as he capers Like the Great God Pan, I soon recognize him from the papers As the infamous Dr. Aker-ran. A treacherous schemer, smiling and debonair; A cannibal killer of numerous lives Whom he strangled with his silvery hair Or sliced them with his surgeon knives. On judgement day, the crowd circled around The engine of Death, Waiting for it to end Aker-ran's last breath. With a dull thunk, the guillotine came down, And off came his head, Rolling on the bloodied ground. His fair face filled with savage hate, Teeth bared in a wide-stretched snarl. In harsh, clicking tones, The words came to the horrified crowd. "Dead I may be today, But I'll be back tomorrow, And those who see me walk again Will suffer a horribly ugly fate. I will skin you and eat your meat, One by one, I'll extract your bones. Crispy crunch and sweetly sweet. All the while, savoring your screams and groans." (Backview-writing nearly illegible) God help me! The Window! The Window! Category:AltLang Category:Ghosts Category:Mental Illness Category:Mmpratt99 deviantart